User talk:Semajdraehs
For old messages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 5 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Movie screenshots I don't really remember any movies that show off the Laguz clearly. I did take some screens from FE9's Gathering movie, which I think has a fairly okay selection. Aveyn Knight 12:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) What makes Dagda become the Dark Warlord Drei In Fire Emblem 5? Howdy. You may not know this, but Dagda supposably can become the Dark Warlord Drei, but I don't know the conditions. Eins always is created from Leidrick and for the remaining four, you simply have to not recruit the character that will become the Dark Warlord or let them get killed off, and I've got the screenshots of the character created Dark Warlords by killing off the right characters in Chapter 24, and advancing to the Final Chapter... However, this doesn't make Dagda become Drei... Do you, Semajidraehs, or anyone else know that is reading this what makes Dagda become Drei? Do you have to skip Chapter 8x or kill Dagda off before the end of Chapter 3? Obviously the articles saying you have to not recruit or kill off Dagda to get him to become Drei will have to be changed... --'--Charged151 -' 05:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Redundant Images If we have a character's artwork, don't upload the PoR bonus image that shows the same artwork. It's fairly redundant.--Otherarrow 14:06, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Template Cool, I couldn't find any lists of weapon, and that is the one FE game I haven't played, so couldn't really do much more with it. [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] Image upload It seems to be working fine for me. I just used the single image uploader. Aveyn Knight 19:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) So... How's it been in my year-long abscence?? I already said this. As I mentioned on Aveyn Knight's talk page, you should not leave messages reminding people to vote. If they want to vote, they can just read the header, go to the page, and vote.--Otherarrow 15:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 16:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: I'm not really sure whether I'm back to stay for a while or not. School starts back for me tomorrow, I've had an interesting year. My Mom got married, I now live with seven otehr people. ...Only 22nd?? I figured I'd be further back than that. Oh well. The computer has contracted many viruses in the last year, but we got it all fixed and got a good antivirus program set up. I haven't been able to play an FE game in a while. For a bit I was working on 100% data on my FE7, and I loaned Sacred Stones to a friend a while back and have yet to get it back. I wanted Shadow Dragon desperately, but I had no money at the time and my current reserve is going to Bioshock 2 and other such things, all of my cash money is being saved up for a personal computer. I've become interested in Play-by-Mail forum Roleplay games and actually become quite good- It's now a permanent hobby. Good to hear this site is doing so well, if I had any more information to provide that I was sure wasn't already here I'd go straight up and say "Yea, I'm back for good" and start editing. I'll be picking around here in there, maybe doing spellcheecks for the next little while. I'll help out any way I can, you just let me know what can be done that I've got the capability to do. I'll stick around for a little bit, but I won't be here nearly as much as I was when I initially joined. Anything relating to FE7 that still needs to be done, or is that all complete? Oh, last thing. I'm still quite good at bitmap images. I'll give a banner a try. What are the current one's dimensions?? SenToshi- 20:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Whoops! Didn't notice the contest had gone into a voting stage. I'll be sure to vote though. SenToshi- 20:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Disambig. No problem, it's not that hard to do, and I need to edit here more. [[User:Cloudofdarkness|'Cloudofdarkness']] [[User Talk: Cloudofdarkness|'was']] [[http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/ | here]] 22:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) One last thing I dug my old FE:7 out and will now be working on unlocking all of the supports, that I may contribute some more endings and such here. I already had a half-finished game anyway(Was on the Port of Badon) so I'll see if I can't still help this wiki out just a little. IT'll take some gameplay though, hehe. Hope it can help some. SenToshi- 22:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Layout Hey :) I want to make a new layout for the german fire emblem wikia if you permit it. But I'd need administrator rights. Maybe you could give them to me until I have formed a layout (or tried it ^^)? Would be really nice from you, if you want you can take the rights then away again. ;) --Illunis 20:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks first. With a new layout I mean only that I want to change the look of the whole side. I don't know everything about that, but I could change the colours or other little things. If I do not succeed, I leave them in such a way as it's now, but I take this side as a little help. And I hope this was in any manner understandably ^^ I just try some things :) Tomorrow I will still work a little bit on it and if it really becomes not better, I'll change it back. --Illunis 08:19, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tigird/Kezhda I have the name from a webseite. But in Youtube is a video of him and there he's called Kezhda. However, this is English. Maybe Tigrid is the german name? I play Fire Emblem just once again and i'll see how he is called. --Illunis 18:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Advance Wars Wikia Since you're an admin there, maybe you can help with the formatting there. I thought I'd inform you because I set up a few templates relating to the Japan only installments of the Nintendo Wars series. MasterKnight 21:29, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Reply to my page. Okay, I'll remember to do that to make sure I don't use the wrong image.--'--Charged151 -' 20:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) How did you get your images to all have the right tag on them? I don't know how to do it any other way then one at a time.--'--Charged151 -' 20:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thank you!--'--Charged151 -' 21:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Question If there was a sequel to the Sacred Stones (only one generation difference, in-game time period-wise), who would be the leader of Grado? Hyper Zergling 22:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, and okay, I'll put the images on my userpage (or if I add a sandbox). Hyper Zergling 17:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) First time Hi. I haven't played a single fire emblem game. Where should I start? --Z31T)6311 23:44, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :First I was confused which game to play. THEN I saw that it was all in Japanese. Will they sell the games at a local Game Stop or something? --Z31T)6311 16:46, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright. Should I get the one for the DS or for the Wii? --Z31T)6311 19:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Epic. --Z31T)6311 19:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Reply: Wow, not a single game, that's practically a sin on this website. May I recommend Radiant Dawn as the all around best game. Or maybe Blazing Sword if you want to play the first game released in North America. Yes, they do sell them at Game Stop '-LordRajaion' Joshua Etymology Hi, Semaj! I'm Isoud; I've been adding the etymology sections to most of the articles on the wiki. I was just wondering why you deleted the part of Joshua's etymology where I noted that the biblical leader Joshua was part of the tribe of Ephraim. I thought that was an interesting detail, considering Ephraim is the game's lord. Let me know! --Well I'm going to add it back then--It probably isn't very important, but I think it's interesting! Clash of the Characters Bargains I just thought of what you were intending right before I got your message. A introduction would probably good. The main reason I changed the name is because I've been told that other characters offer the Bargains service as well, and not just Aimee. Aveyn Knight 16:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) TRS movement For now, I'm remaining neutral. I don't think many new TRS articles are going to get done any time soon, but if people want the current ones to stay, I don't see the problem with them taking up space. Aveyn Knight 19:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Walkthrough? Chapter articles are all well and good, but I was thinking of trying an actual walkthrough for some of the games. A great example of what I'm talking about can be found on the Final Fantasy Wiki. If you're not opposed to this, I think I'll try writing one for the FE4 and the GBA Emblems before long as a user subpage (like User:MechaUltimaZero/Walkthrough/FE6 King Nothing RE: Rico70 Ah, I guess I should've read that stuff on his user page before encouraging him to put it on the wiki. I'll have to be more cautious next time, thanks. 13:50, January 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i dont wanna make an account...too busy playin fire emblem games! No, thanks to you Thanks for correcting my page. I considered to call it simply Forge Cards but I wanted to be more specific. Also, congratulations about your almost 20,000 edits! I hope I can reach that number someday!! Silver-Haired Hero 15:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Popping In... Realize you're on a bit of a leave... Thought I'd pop in for the first time in half a year and say "hi." How's things? SenToshi- 22:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) FE Trading Cards Thanks for putting all those pictures in the right place. Don't worry, I'm not uploading ALL of them now. (Theres probably 500...) I was wondering if I should just upload them all or I should sort them out like I already am. OK, I went searching for more of those FE trading cards and found out theres A LOT more cards out there. I havent saved them but theres actually Class Cards, Skill Cards, and relationship cards. They cards for classes like Pegasus Knight and Duke Knight(which would be helpful) alongside cards for things like Pursuit or the Earth Sword. One problem, I don't know if the provider will let us use them, although they most likely will(or should.) Since their on Serenes Forest, but the cards I found were on Aquantis or something. I'll be saving them soon or later, just gimme ur permission to upload them here. --Changeling4life 01:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Word bubbles I've seen some "Word bubbles" on this site. I learned about word bubbles on another Wiki and I was wondering if they can be used on this site. Can they?--Black Dragon Laguz 20:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Deleting Duplicate Photos Hi! I actually need help with something. I was experimenting with the upload photos feature, trying to learn how it works, and I put up some duplicate photos by mistake. They can all be found easily by looking at the "New Photos" option found in "Special Pages". The ones I want to delete are all characterized by multiple A's in the file name, Ex. AAAAAAAAAA... I did that to make the photos easier to find before uploading, as the file names are arranged alphabetically on my PC. Please let me know what we can do about this when you can find the time. Thanks for supporting this wiki! --Aivass Remurias 18:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Images Thanks for bringing this issue to my attention. I have noticed the wiki is missing many great images here and there, and they are scattered all over the place, so in the near future I will try to be more careful nontheless. I just recently got most of the Fire Emblem related photos I've been wanting, but I would like to be more efficient in evaluating what the wiki already has and what it needs. Do you have any suggestions? --Aivass Remurias 16:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Request Creation of a New Template I have noticed that there is no template that draws attention to whether or not a Chapter Page has its "opening quote" or not. The current needquote template is only for characters. Can a needchapquote template be made soon? The reason I'm asking is because many Chapter Pages already have quotes but still others do not. I will do my utmost to change that so they are all similarly formatted. Thank you! --Aivass Remurias 19:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC)